


A Broken Omega

by Highena



Series: The Pack [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Badass Felix, Bears, Beating, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Cat Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Crippled Character, Discrimination, Dogs, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Feline, Fighting pit, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Healing, Horror, Hyenas, Injury Recovery, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jisung needs a hug, Kidnapping, Leopard felix, M/M, Maiming, Major Character Injury, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mpreg, OT8, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Plot Twists, Possessive Alphas, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Stereotypes, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Torture, Trust Issues, Wolf Jisung, Wolf Pack, You'll see what I mean, alpha rages, badass Minho, big cats are badass ok, cat felix, cat minho, cause im evil, dingo jeongin, forced mating, im sorry jisung, it starts rlly dark i know but itll get better :(, jinnie needs hugs too :(, like... a lot, manedwolf hyunjin, maulings, no hyunjin does not die dont worry, panther minho, seungmin and innie needs hugs as well, wolf - Freeform, wolf chan, wolf shuhui, wolf? changbin, wolfdog seungmin, yknow wot everyone needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highena/pseuds/Highena
Summary: Jisung lives happily as a pack with his family, maybe he argues with Hyunjin every other day, maybe he has no one to take care of his heats, and maybe he's the only omega and it gets kinda lonely, but it's fine. He has Chan, Shuhui, Changbin and ew Hyunjin. He doesn't need anyone else, he doesn't need a mate, at least, that's what he tells himself each time he begins to feel that deep darkness in the pit of his stomach expand.But then one night, when the rest of the pack is out except for his idiot best friend, they get invaded by a pack of dogs. He tries to fight back, but he's only an omega, and even a dog seems to have more strength than him. They take Jisung, and he can only watch as the pack take part in ripping the maned wolf in front of him apart, the screaming of his friend cemented in his ears forever as his blood spills on the ground and they drag Jisung away, leaving Hyunjin to bleed out on the forest floor.And maybe now, he wishes he had cared a bit more about all the things he hadn't before, because there's no way his life's ever going to be the same again, and there's no way anyone would ever want a broken omega.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Original Character(s), Everyone & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: The Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857784
Comments: 44
Kudos: 130





	1. Character introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A carnivores eye colour represents their secondary gender. Alphas have dark colours, omegas light and betas shades (and unpresented carnivores).
> 
> I've drawn Changbin! :D

**Chan**

****

Species: Grey wolf (Canis lupus)

Secondary Gender: Alpha

Mate: Shuhui

Age: 22

Height: 73 cm

Coat/Hair colour: Smokey grey, darker on top

Eye colour: Dark pink

**________________________________**

**Shuhui**

****

Species: Himalayan Wolf (Canis himalayensis)

Secondary gender: Alpha

Mate: Chan

Age: 22

Height: 76 cm

Coat/Hair colour: Strawberry blonde on upper coat, creamy white on undercoat

Eye colour: Dark orange

**________________________________**

**Jisung**

****

Species: Arctic wolf (Canis lupus arctos)

Secondary gender: Omega

Mate: None yet

Age: 19

Height: 62 cm

Coat/Hair colour: Snow white

Eye colour: Light blue

**________________________________**

**Jeongin**

****

Species: Australian Dingo (Canis lupus dingo)

Secondary Gender: Unpresented

Mate: None yet

Age: 18

Height: 54 cm

Coat/Hair colour: Light ginger

Eye colour: Grey

**________________________________**

**Felix:**

****

Species: Leopard (Panthera pardus)

Secondary gender: Omega

Mate: None yet

Age: 19

Height: 60 cm

Coat/Hair colour: Cream-yellow with black rosettes and a white undercoat

Eye colour: Light pink

**________________________________**

**Hyunjin:**

Species: Maned wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus)

Secondary gender: Alpha

Mate: None yet

Age: 19

Height: 91 cm

Coat/Hair colour: Brownish-red, black legs and paws, white-tipped tail

Eye colour: Dark green

**________________________________**

**Changbin:**

Species: Wolf? 

Secondary gender: Alpha

Mate: None yet

Age: 20

Height: 70 cm

Eye colour: Dark red

**________________________________**

**Seungmin:**

****

Species: Czechoslovakian Wolfdog (Canis lupus x Canis lupus familiaris)

Secondary gender: Omega

Mate: None yet

Age: 19

Height: 59 cm

Coat/Hair colour: Grey-white, grey upper coat, white undercoat

Eye colour: Left eye is light blue, right eye is light yellow

**________________________________**

**Minho:**

Species: Melanistic leopard/panther (Panthera Pardus)

Secondary gender: Alpha

Mate: None yet

Age: 21

Height: 80 cm

Coat/Hair colour: Pitch black, can subtly see rosettes

Eye colour: Dark purple


	2. 1. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if u kept getting notifs saying the fic was updated, I was adding tags and fixing some things in the character intro wegwkrjh  
> also I changed minhos eye colour to dark purple

Hi there! Welcome to the first chapter of my new fic, I hope you enjoy it :3

If the summary wasn't evident enough, this is going to be a very dark and graphic fic, there's gonna be a lot of pain and tears, and triggering things, if you can't handle any of the tags, please stop reading. If you can, then enjoy!

Somethings I wanna say before we start, first, in my story omegas always crave attention and love, they need it to survive or they can omega drop and end up dying, especially unmated ones. That's why I added the "everyone & everyone" tag, its not me shipping all members together, but rather showing their very deep bond for one another. You'll notice alphas will be very affectionate and cuddly with omegas of their pack, especially unmated ones, this is pack bonding, and it helps for their omegas to feel safe and loved. So no, if you see an alpha kissing, cuddling or being very affectionate and intimate with an omega in the story, that doesn't mean they're courting each other or mates xD

Omega drops can happen to an omega when they've been put into a situation where they either endure extreme fear, stress or anguish. If there isn't an alpha or omega or even beta around to calm them down and help them to feel safe, they "drop". A drop basically is where they collapse unconscious and fall into a kind of coma, in this drop, the omega is very vulnerable, their eyes are open but glazed and unfocused. Only someone who the omega trusts wholeheartedly, usually someone the omega sees as a potential mate, or another fellow omega, can bring them out of a drop. A lot of omegas have died because of omega drops.

Also, you may have noticed I said in the summary that Jisung has no one to help him with his heats, even when his pack is full of alphas, I said this because Jisung doesn't want to mate with any of his friends, and they respect that. However, yes usually two friends, an alpha and omega, would spend their ruts/heats together to help each other out. An omegas heat usually lasts 6 (days) if they're unmated, if mated it goes down to 3. Heats come around once a month. They also have periods that last for up to 3 days, usually starts a week after their heat. An (unmated) alphas and betas rut lasts a day, usually, when they're in rut they'll just leave the house and hunt, or hang around the border, but mostly try and keep away from the omegas.

I use the word "mate" for two things, referring to sex, and mated partners. Two shifters can mate with one another, but not be mates, in order to become mates you need to wait until you're in heat then bite one another during sex. So if Jisung were to mate with his pack during his heats, that wouldn't make him mated to them, so yeah that's not his worry, its simple, he just doesn't wanna fuck his friend's xD 

For courting: If an alpha or beta is interested in an omega, they'll make advances towards them, in both human and wolf form, in wolf form it will seem quite non-con, but keep in mind, they're half animal. Omegas usually start off with rejecting them (unless they're in heat), but if they continue showing disinterest towards them they'll (alphas/betas) stop. Obviously, this only applies to people that respect consent :(. If an omega is interested in a beta or alpha, their advances will be slightly different, they'll be overly affectionate and submissive, constantly letting out pheromones, displaying, and flashing themselves to get the others attention. The alpha or beta will usually ignore them to see how far the omega will go, and eventually, if they don't want them they'll snap at the omega.

Yes, alphas have knots, betas do too but not as big, male omegas don't have testicles and their penises are very small.

Like most abo fics, omegas can get pregnant, betas and alphas can impregnate. Omegas give birth in animal form, because shifting would harm the babies, once an omega is in their third trimester of pregnancy, they will stay in their wolf form. Their babies are born in animal form as well, and they stay like for a few weeks before turning on their own. then they will shift on their own. Omegas have around 1-3 babies. Omegas also lactate. Betas have subtle scents, omegas their own scents, and alphas their own. Alphas are the strongest, they're dominant and can make betas and omegas submit to them, by voice, by pheromones etc, doesn't matter what species they are. Alphas may be strongest, but if a beta is mated to an omega, they will die trying to protect them, even if they're fighting an alpha, same goes for omegas mated to omegas, (yes that's a thing). Also, if an omega is pregnant or has pups, they'll be very protective and alpha voices, pheromones etc won't work on them, their maternal instincts are too strong for it.

Only carnivores have alpha, beta and omega ranks and can shift into humans, these carnivores include canines, felines and hyenas. Due to the pack bonding I talked about before, all pack members in a well-bonded pack usually sleep together, on beds, on couches, dog beds etc. There's always one room just for omegas though, called the nesting room, for when they feel scared, or need time alone and alpha presences or even betas set them off if an alpha or a beta enter without permission they become aggressive or very upset. If an omega doesn't have access to a nesting area they have made, they'll become very distraught and miserable.

During heats, if an omega wants to spend it alone and hasn't got a mate, a pack will usually have a heat hut somewhere on their territory, far away from the main packhouse or camp.

Omegas only shift into humans when they feel safe.

Alphas tend to be much larger than omegas, and omegas much smaller, no matter what species they are. (This is why Felix is so small in the intro)

Most carnivores usually stick to their own species, with mating and packing etc, because different species don't get along, they're very territorial and aggressive to outsiders. Rarely you will see wolves and dogs packing, but hyenas, cats and other canines keep to themselves.

To join a pack you need to be bitten by the leader of the pack, then bond with each member separately. The more members you bond with, and how regularly, the stronger the bond is in the pack. For larger packs this is harder to maintain. A pack leaders bite mark will fade eventually, leaving only a special pack scent that signals you're a member of a pack to rogues or other packs.

There are healthy bonds in packs, and unhealthy ones, an example of a healthy bonded pack would be Chan's pack, an example of a badly bonded one is the dog pack that takes Jisung.

Most shifters live in heavily forested areas far away from humans, in order to stay hidden from them.

It is unknown whether it is possible for different species to successfully mate and reproduce, no one knows if it's possible since its never been documented or seen.

Last thing, if I use certain words you don't understand, spell things differently, use weird slangs, or words that clearly mean something completely different in your country, that's cause I'm Australian :'), so if anything confuses you just ask or google it lol.

Hope that wasn't too much to take in lmao, now I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D

___________________________________________________________

Jisung groaned, moving on the couch to get more comfortable as he changed the channel for the fiftieth time it felt like. There was nothing good on! To his left he heard a chuckle, growling as he turned to the redhead beside him, "What are you giggling at bitch?!"

Hyunjin kept his eyes on the book in his hands, murmuring "Nothing" under his breath with a smirk. 

Jisung narrowed his eyes as he turned back to the TV, pressing the remote again. He sighed as, like usual, he couldn't find anything he liked, "When's everyone coming back?" The omega pouted.

Hyunjin glanced at him, before closing and putting his book down on the coffee table. Jisung felt the couch move as his friend settled down beside him and wrapped him in a hug, resting his chin on the smaller's head with a happy sigh, "Soon, just be patient." The alphas cinnamon scent filled his nose, almost helping him relax.

"But they're taking too long!" he whined, wriggling his nose around with a frown, he was just about ready to haul this stupid remote at the damn TV.

Sensing his thoughts, Hyunjin gently took the remote out of his hand and placed it on the coffee table beside his book, before cradling Jisungs head in his hand, "How bout we sleep? It's pretty late, I'm sure when we wake up they'll have come back, and with food too!" The maned wolf smiled down at the white wolf, petting his white hair gently.

Jisung sighed again, before returning the smile, "Ok".

The older laid down on his back against the couch, pulling the small wolf onto his chest and locking his hands behind Jisung's back. The squirrel boy smiled, nuzzling his face into the alphas neck, purring happily. 

They both drifted off to the steady sound of one another's heartbeat.

**♡ - ♥ - ♡ - ♔ - ♡ - ♥ - ♡**

Jisung jolted to the sound of thunder cracking. He gasped, clutching onto Hyunjins shirt tightly, before breathing out a shaky sigh when he realised it was only a storm. It still didn't make him feel any better, storms were terrifying. The omega whimpered, snuggling closer to Hyunjin as he glanced at the darkness out the screen doors, the only light source being a gentle blue hue from the bright full moon out of view. He breathed in steadily, feeling shivers go up his arms at the cold breeze coming through what must be an open window.

He gently shoved the alphas shoulder under him, whispering "Hyunjin, the windows open, its really cold..." Hyunjin grumbled something under his breath, his arms tightening around the omegas small waist. Jisung licked his lips, realising the other wasn't going to wake up. Quietly, he untwined the others hand, and slowly got up from the couch, wrapping his arms around himself as he felt a new wave of freezing air hit him, he already missed the maned wolfs warmth.

The small omega shuffled his feet along the cold wooden floorboards, cringing at how they creaked under his weight. He followed where the chilly breeze was coming from, finding himself ending up at the kitchen, Jisung frowned, "Swear I saw Chan close that exact window before he left..." He shrugged, the wind must've blown it open.

The white wolf leant over the counter, he felt the cold surface of the kitchen counter touch his belly as his shirt rid up. He shivered at the touch, grabbing the window and closing it, flicking the latch so hopefully this time it stayed shut.

A foreign scent entered Jisungs nose, peaches, Jisung's heart plummeted in his chest, he held onto the counter tightly, petrified as the scent got stronger.

Something crashed behind him, he yelped in terror, shifting unconsciously and bolting back into the lounge room, his claws sliding along the shiny floor. The omega jumped up onto Hyunjins lap, curling into the Alpha and whining loudly as he nudged the others face roughly with his wet nose.

Hyunjin grumbled and pushed the white wolfs fluffy head away, covering an arm over his face to shield himself from the wolfs breath. Jisung began to hyperventilate, scratching the others arm, before a knock somewhere in the house made him surge forward and bite into the hand of the alpha under him. Hyunjin sprang up into a sitting position with a cry and a growl, cradling his bleeding hand as his glowing green eyes blinked open. The other seemed to quickly relax when he noticed Jisung was the only one with him. But then furrowed his brows in worry at the smallers state.

"Why are you shifted?" He asked in concern, quickly bringing his hands up to cup the wolves head and stroke his fur to calm him, his injured hand immediately forgotten.  
Jisung whimpered loudly, standing up and scratching the other on the chest, looking around the room in panic. 

Hyunjin gripped his scruff firmly but gently, "Its ok, I'm here, can you shift back for me and tell me whats wrong, Sungie?" Jisung shook, his ears flattening against his head, but shifted back after a few seconds. Immediately he grabbed onto Hyunjin with wide teary eyes, whispering hurriedly under his breath "There's someone in the house!"

Hyunjin froze, his eyes wide, then widening even further as lightning cracked somewhere behind Jisung, lighting up the forest in their front yard. He felt Hyunjin go rigid, the alphas dark green eyes staring past his shoulder, as he spoke, a tremble in his voice, "There's a dog outside watching us."

Jisung bursts into tears, shaking as his grip tightened onto the alpha, "W-what d-do we do!?" He stuttered out between gasps and whimpers. The alpha got up, pulling the smaller wolf along with him. Jisung held onto his hand tightly, glueing his body to the others as they walked slowly to the double glass doors. 

The maned wolf narrowed his eyes as he stared out into the yard, Jisung grabbed onto the older shifter, a whine escaping his throat as another clap of thunder shook the sky, followed by lightning lighting up the front yard, Jisung's stomach dropped as he took in the fourteen dogs slowly stalking towards the house, more coming out from the trees behind them.

"Run." Hyunjin whispered, large eyes staring out at the pack descending upon them. Jisung didn't need to be told twice, he turned and jumped in the air, shifting and taking off through the back door, the sound of the maned wolves paws hitting the muddy earth right at his heels as he followed him, nipping at the omegas back legs to get him to run faster.

Jisung chanced a glance behind him, eyes widening at the ginger dog right behind the alpha, snapping at his tail, "HYUNJIN!" He screamed, the other looking back at the snapping dog. Jisung didn't see the body running to him at full speed to his right, until he felt it smash into his small body. The omega tumbled through the wet grass, quickly trying to stand back up with a wince. He blinked open his eyes, taking in the blurry scene in front of him, Hyunjin fighting two alphas as an unpresented, the ginger dog from before, tackled him and bit into his neck, causing his friend to let out a pained cry.

"HYUNJIN-" His cry was cut off as another alpha dog pinned him down, biting harshly into his scruff, making him whimper and go limp. 

A growl tickled his ear, "If you know what's best for you, you'll cooperate." The omega sniffed, obeying the alpha above him as he picked Jisung up by his neck.

A cry in front of him drew his attention, his eyes filling with tears as four more dogs had appeared, each one biting and ripping into Hyunjin. "STOP" The omega screamed, surging forward, before the teeth on his neck bit down with a sickening crunch, making him scream out in pain. He quickly went still, and could only watch as the bloody maned wolf twirled around quickly, trying to fight off each one of them, but each time he turned his back one would grab onto him and pull and swing.

Jisungs cries turned into wails as his best friend began screaming in agony, blood and bits of fur on the grass as more wolves appeared and took part in ripping the maned wolf apart, mauling him alive. 

Soon, the screams and crying turned deathly silent, Jisung watched as most of the wolves backed away, his face scrunched up in anguish, "Hyunjin" He brokenly cried, tears streaming down his face as the alpha's red body came into view, twitching on the ground, missing chunks out of his body, his front left leg was completely mutilated, just a mush of broken bones and chomped tissue.

He didn't get any more time to mourn before the teeth around his neck were roughly dragging him away, the pack of dogs obscuring his view of his bests friend dying body.

"HYUNJIN!" The sound of an omegas voice crying out in sorrow echoed through the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry ;-;
> 
> I know he's called a maned wolf, but Hyunjin isn't actually a wolf, and if you look at the pictures of him in the intro, I know he looks like one, but he's not a fox either, or a dog even. Maned wolves are their own canine species, with no subspecies. They also have a very deep roar-bark, kinda sounds like a big dog barking in a cave. If you wanna hear what it sounds like here's a link: https://youtu.be/oBSGEl-yB7A  
> This is why he doesn't howl to alert the rest of the pack for help, he can't howl, and he couldn't bark either because of how exhausted and injured he was.


	3. 2. Crumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> NOTICE: W00JIN HAS NOW BEEN COMPLETELY REMOVED FROM THIS STORY.  
> If you can't handle gore in art, please skip over the artwork in the beginning of the chapter. If you can handle it, well I've decided to make this a... story with art fic? I'll draw a scene after each chapter (of them as animals, since I suck at humans), and that drawing will be posted with the next chapter instead of the chapter where the scene happened because I want to avoid spoilers. This drawing is from this chapter, but it's really not much of a spoiler tbh. I'm also gonna draw each characters animal form and put them in the character intro, since the photos in the intro don't all have their correct eye colour, and Changbin's animal... lets just say he's not just a wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumbass forgot to mention bears, I said before the only shifters are all canines, felines and hyenas, but theres also ursids (bears), however, they're really rare.  
> -  
> Funny how after I begin writing a story about animals with the first chapter being a dog fight, my dog the next day gets attacked by another dog... what a weird coincidence, she's fine though don't worry :), wasn't injured at all. Second dog fight I've seen irl, they are so incredibly scary lol, feel like it's given me PTSD. I think that's why I made the dog fight in the story so brutal, to show how they actually are in real life. If you're a dog owner, I'd suggest reading this, https://www.petsit.com/breaking-up-a-dog-fight  
> You may think you may never need to, but trust me, it can happen at any time, it's better to be prepared.

(PCs ruin the quality of the image >.>)

_______________________________________________

Jisung whimpered, squeezing his tear-stained eyes shut as the teeth on his neck tightened, squeezing hard, a warning to stop crying. He tried to quieten down, but it was hard with how much his heart and head hurt, not to mention his neck.

The omega slipped through the mud with a muted yelp, trying to keep up with his captor's fast pace as the other reefed him back up onto his paws. Tugging him forward hurriedly as the rest of the pack walked beside and behind them, every once in awhile one of them would glance their way, a blank look on their faces, he guessed they were making sure he didn't try anything. 

Was Hyunjin ok? What was he saying... Hyunjin was dead... he saw him die, he saw him get ripped apart, mauled alive, he saw and did _**nothing**._ Jisung felt his heart constrict at the thought of his friend lying motionless on the grass, dying alone, no one there to help him. It was all his fault, if only he was stronger, if only he wasn't a _stupid_ _fuckin omega_ then NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED! They'd be back at home, sleeping happily, Chan and the others would come back, and they'd all sit around the tv, watching another episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender as they happily munched on dinner. But instead, Jisung had to be a useless fuckin omega who attracted the wrong attention, why couldn't he just listen to his hyungs? Get a mate, be happy, nobody would steal a mated omega. Tears gathered in his eyes as a sob wracked his body, lips trembling with the force to suppress the sound. Immediately, he was shoved to the ground, falling clumsily into the mud with a pained cry as a paw pinned the omegas head down, pushing his face into the wet grass. He cried loudly as the paw shoved him further into the dirt, dark red eyes glaring down into his own wide and frightened bright blue eyes.

He could now get a good look at his captor, black fur with bright orange on the face, chest and legs, Jisung knew this breed, Rottweiler. He felt a shiver of fear go down his spine at the others muscle mass and size, he was basically the same height as Jisung. 

He flinched as a snarling set of canine teeth replaced his view of the other's body, the dog's black lips peeled back, drool dripping onto the wolfs face. "I thought I told you to be obedient." Jisung's ears flattened as he whined, crouching low to the ground and tucking his tail into his belly to appear as small as possible.

The display seemed to have worked because the Rottie scoffed and grabbed the omega, pulling him along once more.

It had been at least a day, Jisung knew this because the sun had gone down and now he could see it peeking over the horizon, the heavy pouring having stopped a while ago. They had been walking for hours, only taking a rest every now and then, the omega was absolutely exhausted and his legs felt like jelly, wobbly and like they'd collapse on him at any second. Their last break felt like hours ago, and he knew he couldn't go on much further. By the sounds of the panting around him, the dogs were going through the same difficulty. He hoped they'd stop for a break soon... 

He was grateful to the lead dog, the scary rottweiler, finally let him walk on his own. He didn't know if he could handle being dragged along by sharp teeth embedded into the flesh of his neck for much longer. The fur there was ripped and mangled, he could feel the warmth of, what he guessed was blood, staining his scruff.

Suddenly the yellow husky in front of Jisung stopped, causing the wolf to run into the others butt face-first. The alpha dog turned around with a snarl, making the omega jump back, bumping into another dog behind him. A rough nip to his tail ripped a yelp out of the white wolfs throat, he huddled into himself, tucking his tail into his body with a whine.

The lead dog turned to the rest of them, gazing down at the many canines gathered in front of him, his eyes seemed to stop on Jisung, before they narrowed, "We'll stop here for 20 minutes, don't go far... and keep an eye on the _wolf_." The word was said with such disgust as the rottweilers stare bore down into him that Jisung shrunk in on himself, even more, feeling so small.

After the lead dog turned and settled down under the shade of a tree, the pack slowly dispersed to do their own thing, some went down to the river they had stopped near to drink. Others flopped onto the warm dirt to rest their legs. Jisung was thirsty and tired, but more importantly, he needed to pee.

Trotting behind a couple of low trees, the omega sniffed around, taking in the fresh, sweet scent of the morning air. He dug his toes into the wet grass, the dew cooling his sore paws. The wolf grimaced as his mind wandered and his temporary peace shattered into a million pieces.

Hyunjin...

The omega stood there, breathing heavily as he tried to get his mind around what had happened, the peach scent in the house, the dogs, the teeth, the blood, Hyunjin... The snap of a twig made the wolf twirl around in alarm as his thoughts were abruptly cut off, he narrowed his eyes at the shrubs seemingly moving on their own, cocking his fluffy head in confusion before three large dark figures suddenly emerged from the thicket. Jisung sniffed the air warily, trying to catch their scents. But as they advanced forward into the light of the morning sun, he backed up in fear. Dogs from the pack, one he recognised as the husky from before, the others he had briefly seen on their journey but not given them much attention. All alphas.

Suddenly the husky b-lined for him ahead of the others, making it to his side in seconds, he violently grabbed his scruff, the wounds on his neck opening easily. But as the dog positioned himself on top of the omega, alarm bells went off in Jisung's head. His eyes snapping open as the alpha began rutting into him from behind. Jisung tightened his tail over his belly, protecting himself as he whined anxiously, a clear display that he wasn't comfortable with the other's offer. The alpha didn't seem to care, snarling into his neck in warning.

He was frozen, he didn't know what to do, his heart was beating fast with terror as he stood rigid under the alpha, unmoving and unyielding to his clear demands. His muscles were locked, his head felt dizzy like he was floating. Then he realised something.

He couldn't breathe.

**He couldn't breathe.**

**He _couldn't_ breathe.**

_**Hecouldntbreathehecouldn'tbreathehecouldntbreathehecouldntbreahehecountbrethechecodbrh-** _

Jisung gasped out in panic, wide eyes filling with tears as tried to fill his lungs with air, to no avail. He heard voices above him, some concerned, some annoyed, all confused. He more than felt the weight leave his back and behind, feeling a wet substance trickle down his tail. He felt an intense urge to clean his tail, get the germs off, but it wouldn't be enough, he needed to bite it off, he needed to rip the flesh and tear it off, he needed to do it now, it was dirty, he was dirty, he needed to get rid of the dirt, he needed to be clean. Clean. Clean. Clean-

Someone was in front of him, shifted, telling him something in an oddly gentle tone. Jisung couldn't hear them, their voice was muffled, white noise against the raging, whistling in his ears. He tried to focus on the ginger lock of hair atop the others head, tried to zone in on his moving red lips, on the soft yet worried grey eyes staring at him. Why were they worried? 

The loud noise in his ears quietened, yet the boy's lips continued moving, they were moving more aggressively now... why was he shouting? Why couldn't he hear anything? Why was the air turning into dark globs of black? Like an invisible fire was burning the edges of his vision, until nothing was left but soot and ashes.

Suddenly his head was being shoved into suffocating darkness and he really couldn't breathe, liquid encasing his face, blocking his airway and making him choke, water filling his lungs as he tried to take in air. He struggled vehemently against the strong grip on his shoulders and head, keeping him firmly in place. He was going to drown!

Before he could panic even more, strong arms were pulling him up and out of the river before unceremoniously dumping him on the muddy bank. He fell to his hands and knees, gasping as he choked, coughing up water as it dripped down his face and drenched hair. He rested his forehead on the dirt, breathing in heavily.

"And that boys, is how you force a shift." Cackled laughter above him made him cringe before their words sunk in. He heard the voices above him start to whistle and catcall as they all ogled him like a piece of meat.

With a horrified glance down at his hands, Jisung realised he was no longer a wolf. The panic of almost drowning must have made him shift unconsciously in an attempt to survive. A sob escaped his chapped lips, snot dribbling down his nose as he shook. His teeth chattered when the wind picked up and made him shiver, goosebumps prickling his wet skin as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Muscular tan arms suddenly embraced him, squeezing him tightly as the omega gasped in shock, not expecting someone to console him. More tears quickly gathered in the corners of his eyes as he cried loudly, hiding his face in the stranger's chest, sobbing his eyes out into his shirt. A gentle hand patted his head, threading fingers through his wet locks.

"Stop, remember what the commander said? If he wasn't brought back untouched he'd have your head, Naro." The person holding him growled. Jisung lifted his face to see who he was talking to, shrinking back when he met eyes with blazing red ones belonging to a tall man snarling at them. He smelled like the rottweiler.

There was bated silence as the two males seemed to death glare one another, before finally "Naro" grunted and stepped back, "He's your responsibility, if I hear one more fuckin sound out of his mouth, so help me..."

Jisung shook as the alpha walked away, the other dogs trailing after him. He tightened his grip on his saviour, feeling his anxiety calm down as the other dogs got further and further away. "Thank you..." The omega whispered gratefully, sniffing as he wiped his nose on his arm sleeve. He took in the others appearance, bright ginger hair, like fire. Milky silver eyes, staring down at him in... guilt? Jisung shook his head, he must be seeing things. He tried to sniff the air, take in the scent of the other, but with a frown, he realised the other didn't have one, what kind of shifter doesn't have a scent? Strange...

"What's your name omega?" The ginger-head asked. Jisung cringed at the nickname.

"Definitely not "omega" that's for sure." The other laughed at his words, making the wolf smile.

"No, sorry, that was insensitive of me." 

Jisung smiled, "It's Jisung. What's your name?"

The other grinned, his smile full of sunshine and dimples as his eyes turned to crescents, "Jeongin, nice to meet you!"

**♡ - ♥ - ♡ - ♔ - ♡ - ♥ - ♡**

Chan stepped through the mud, breathing heavily as he lowered his head, eyes locking onto the deer a few metres ahead, grazing lazily without a care in the world, oblivious to the three wolves watching it hungrily. The shifter swished his tail, flicking the few droplets of water off, he gave a quick glance to Shuhui, the other wolf nodded back before silently disappearing through the long grass to sneak up to their prey from the other side.

It had taken them a whole 5 hours to track something down to eat, the sun was beginning to set, they _had_ to get this deer, it would feed the pack for the next few days. Hopefully then Jisung would stop complaining about the, and he quotes, "Disgusting, slimy shit" In the fridge, Chan didn't think bread tasted that bad, in fact, he loved egg sandwiches. It didn't help that Hyunjin would join in on the whining and complaining, finding it amusing to tick Chan off.

So here they were, hunting a fuckin deer of all things. To be fair, it wasn't that strange, for them to hunt, but it wasn't hunting week, it was shopping week! He had been looking foreword to getting some nice grocery foods for them all, but the moment their resident omega had grabbed the chocolate out of Chan's hands and wolfed it down, his plans had been ruined, because not even 5 seconds later, the little wolf was barfing it all backup and over their food shopping sitting on the floor, still waiting to be put in the fridge. They had to throw everything out, except the fuckin bread. All that money wasted, all that food... Damn Jisung and his omega hormones, one moment he could eat anything, then the next he seemed to not be able to stomach any food at all.

The alpha shook his head, trying to dismiss his thoughts and concentrate back on the hunt, he stepped through the grass slowly, keeping his eyes trained on the grazing doe. Glancing to his left, he saw Changbin moving silently through the underbrush, coming up quietly behind the animal. They were so close...

**CRACK**

He heard it before he saw it, a bright bolt of lightning ripping through the sky, causing him to fall back on his behind with a yelp. Frantic galloping ahead of him made him quickly raise his head, ears perked, the deer was sprinting through the field before quickly disappearing into the darkness of the trees on the other side. Chan groaned, sitting back with a huff as his mate made his way through the grass and to his side.

"Well, that was pathetic." The others deep voice rumbled, a lilt of humour in it.

Chan glanced at the older wolf, feeling a whine bubble up in his throat, "Please don't..." He begged, causing Shuhui to smirk, enjoying teasing the other. His smirk faltered as his eyes focused on something on Chans face, then he leant forward and licked a wet stripe up the alphas fluffy cheek, making the other wince before his face tinted red. "What-"

"You had some mud on your cheek." The orange canine informed, his eyes turning into crescents as he laughed at Chan's blushing, slobbery face.

"OI CUNTS" Changbin yelled, interrupting their moment as he waded through the grass towards them. "If you're done yet fuckin flirting, rains started to pick up, we should head back." He continued past them before they could reply, Chan and Shuhui shared a look before shrugging, following the black wolf out of the field and back into the forest.

About an hour later the three were coming up to the pack's territory border when Shuhui switched games after 30 minutes of playing Twenty Questions, "Eye spy with my little eye, the letter... b!"

Chan looked around, focusing on the trees to his left before his eyes lit up, "Branch!" His mate only laughed in response, shaking his head, causing the younger to pout as he looked around again, gazing up at the dark sky, twinkling stars barely visible as the sun went down. "Is it blue? For the sky?"

"The sky's black right now Hyung."

He ignored Changbin as he continued searching their surroundings with his eyes, "Bird?"

"Nope" 

"Bark?" Changbin joined in.

"No."

This continued on for another minute before Changbin growled beside him, Chan turned to look at the black wolf, the legs of the other were completely drenched in mud as he trudged beside them, "Why is it always so hard to guess when Shuhui Hyung's playing! You choose the weirdest shit, it's legit impossible to guess." He whined.

"Nope, I chose something easy this time, maybe you're just not thinking hard enough." The orange wolf to his left sneered.

Changbin poked his tongue out at the older as Chan laughed before he suddenly got an idea, ears perking up as he turned to Shuhui, "Hmm.. is it an object... or...?" The wink he got in response made the grey wolf smirk, before he lifted his head back and yelled "Binnie!" Immediately a choking sound erupted to his left, Chan turned in time to see Changbin toppling over and falling face-first into a puddle.

"WHaT-" The alpha sputtered out, spitting grass out of his mouth as stood up, drenched and glaring up at Shuhui, the fur lining his head and along his back down to the tip of his tail puffed out into spikes, reminding Chan of a mohawk as the black wolf snarled, "I am NOT Binnie!" 

"Awe, is widdle Bwinnie angy?"

Chan cackled at the orange wolfs words as Changbin growled, flashing his canines, looking like he was about to fight Shuhui, the pack leader quickly stood in front of his mate, protecting him from the smaller's wrath, "Calm down-"

An ear-piercing scream cut him off, making them all freeze like deers caught in headlights. The forest was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop. Chan breathed in shakily, heart pounding as his mind came to a quick realisation, _that was Jisung's voice._ Before he could even think, he was bolting ahead past his packmates, following the direction he heard the noise; the packhouse.

The sound of paws hitting the muddied earth behind him assured him of his friend and mate following quickly.  
  
"WAS THAT JISUNG?" Changbin yelled from his right, panting heavily as they broke out through the trees and into the clearing where their house stood quietly. Chan felt his reply shrivel up into the back of his throat as he zoned in on the bloodied dark red body a few metres in front of them, barely visible through the thick fog and rain.

"Hyunjin..." He whispered. He quickly shifted and ran up to the alpha, falling to his knees in the soggy grass beside the boy, hands shaking above his fur as he took in the others state with tears streaming down his face. He gently touched the maned wolfs shoulder, making the other bolt up on his side with a croaked gasp, choking on the blood flowing from his mouth and ripped opened throat.

Shuhui's gasp and Changbin's shocked "What the fuck" beside him seemed to go completely unnoticed by Hyunjin, whos glazed over eyes seemed to stare off into nothing as he shakily sat up. His eye... one of his eyes was deeply wounded, discoloured and red, oozing a yellow liquid along with blood. Chan swallowed thickly the lump in his throat as he finally saw his front leg, his front leg was... _gone._ Just a mush of crushed tendons and muscle, a part of the leg and paw were barely held up by some bits of skin attached to the shattered remains of his bone poking out of the bloody fleshy stump.

Chan could barely breathe, he could barely think, he wanted to say something but his voice just wouldn't work. He felt his vision go blurry, a headache roaring in his temple as he tried to speak, but a shaky voice beside him beat him to it, "W-who did this to you!?" Shuhui. Chan watched as the boy seemed to barely notice the question, sitting in his animal form, his hind legs spread out awkwardly as he stared off into the distance, ears back as the most anguish filled sob he had ever heard ripped through the alpha's throat, filling the cold night air. "HYUNJIN WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" Shuhui shouted.

Blood steadily gushed from the maned wolfs neck and mouth as he suddenly shifted with a groan, Changbin got up beside him, pulling his own shirt over his head hurriedly and putting it on the boys torn throat, keeping Hyunjin still by the back of the neck when he lurched away from the shirt with a pained cry.

Chan realised something with the drop of his heart, Hyunjin was alone... he looked the other in the eye, "Wheres Jisung..." He asked shakily, his voice cracking, barely audible, but he knows the other heard it, and his gasped reply made Chan break.

"T-they to-took him..."

Chan grabbed his packmates shoulders, ignoring the blood seeping through his fingers and the heavier blood slowly drenching the shirt held down by Changbins scarred hand. He levelled his gaze with the youngers pale face, asking slowly "What do you mean? Who?" Fear slowly consumed him, maybe he heard wrong, took? So Chan shook the other, repeating his words louder and with more panic, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TOOK HIM HYUNJIN, WHO TOOK JISUNG!?" Hyunjin looked at with him absolute grief and guilt.

"The... th- d-d..." He gurgled weakly, eyes unfocused as he wobbled unsteadily, before suddenly falling forward into Chan, Changbins shirt falling onto the muddy grass.

The pack leader panicked, wrapping his arms around his friend and checking his pulse on the clean side of his neck, his skin was sticky and cold, so so cold. He waited, and waited, and for a moment he thought the worst had happened, feeling dread fill him to his core, until he felt the faintest little beat under his finger. Chan let go of the breath he was holding, standing with shaky legs and carrying the maned wolf bridal style as he hurriedly made his way to the garage tucked away behind the house.

"Get the ute, _now."_ Chan yelled above the rain, he willed his voice to stop shaking but failed.

Changbin got up and ran in front of him, bloodied shirt in one hand, quickly stepping backwards when Chan didn't stop, "B-but what about Jisung!?" he asked shakily, voice muffled by the loud pouring around them. The older wolf growled, baring his canines out at the younger.

"It's raining heavily Changbin! All tracks will be gone, there are no scents to follow. We have no lead! We can come back later, but right now if we don't hurry HYUNJIN WILL DIE!"

Changbin looked at the broken boy in his arms, before nodding airily and turning to sprint ahead. Chan didn't see where Shuhui went, but he wasn't walking beside him as he quickly made his way into the garage where Changbin was starting up the truck. He jumped up into the back with Hyunjin in his arms, settling down with the boy before lightly slapping his face, "Oi, H-Hyunjin you gotta stay awake." The younger groaned, green eyes flickering open and staring up at his pack leader with confusion.

Hyunjin swallowed thickly, eyes closing again as he croaked weakly, "Hyung...?"

"Yeah, I'm right here buddy. Stay with me." He croaked, his voice thick with emotion.

Shuhui climbed up into the back of the ute, finally allowing Changbin to pull out and into the pouring rain on the driveway then turn onto the road. Chan held onto the rim of the trailer tightly, his knuckles turning white as he watched their house shrink in the distance, leaving Jisung behind with whoever had... did this to Hyunjin.

Chan breathed in shakily, turning back to assist his dying friend. He watched as Shuhui put some kitchen towels onto Hyunjin before chucking a bathroom towel at Chan, he caught it in mid-air and began applying pressure on his eye bleeding heavily, the soft material quickly soaked red, bleeding through and onto his clammy hands. Shuhui took one towel and wrapped Hyunjins mostly decapitated arm, trying to keep it together as the boy groaned in protest, weakly trying to get away from the hands touching his wounds.

"Wrap his neck too." Chan said shakily, watching his mate put a towel on the delirious alphas neck, squeezing lightly.

Suddenly the truck lurched forward with a sudden stop, Chan cursed hotly as he smacked his head against the truck's window, feeling his ears ring as he rubbed his head with a groan. He craned his neck, looking over the roof of the truck ahead at the traffic-stopping them. Chan growled, banging on the back window to get Changbin's attention. He motioned to go around with his hand, mouthing the words. The other seemed to understand, as he quickly backed up, before going around the small car in front of them, driving onto the island in the middle of the road and speeding through the intersection, missing a car by an inch as they swerved a corner and onto the wrong side of the road. Dodging incoming cars and a semi-truck that blasted its horn at their hooning.

For once, Chan was grateful for his friends reckless driving skills.

"It's not stopping..." Shuhui murmured, eyebrows furrowed with pain at the blood that seemed to never stop. A pool of red already filled most of the trailer. Chan felt tears gather in his eyes, mixing with the rain dripping down his face. He grit his teeth as he tightly gripped the dying boy's arm, keeping pressure on the mangled limb even when Hyunjin jostled at the tight hold, weakly crying out and trying to pull away.

"Rip a strip off your shirt." Shuhui looked at him confused before doing so, grabbing onto the hem of his shirt and tearing a small strip off it. Chan grabbed it, tying it around Hyunjin's arm and pulling it taught just above the severed limb, knotting it before tying it around a second time with a knot. Hyunjin sobbed under him, pleading gibberish.

"But- his hand..."

Chan ignored Shuhui's words, shoving a bloodied towel into the arms of the other, "Keep that on the one on his side, it's very deep." He directed, moving up to Hyunjin's neck to cradle him in a better position as Shuhui did what he was told. Chan held one towel on the maned wolfs throat firmly without cutting off his airway, and another firmly over his eye, Hyunjin didn't protest in pain this time, in fact, he was alarmingly still.

Blue and red lights flashed behind them, Chan winced at the brightness as he squinted at the lights, sirens echoing out, "Shit-" He muttered, praying his friend didn't stop. He didn't. The alpha swore they were going to die when their truck seemed to speed up even more, the vehicles they passed just blurs of colours blending in with the heavy grey rain.

Before they knew it, they were skidding to a stop in front of the ER of their towns hospital. Chan's legs felt numb as he ran inside with Hyunjin in his arms, trudging blood and water everywhere, screaming for help. Everything was a blur as nurses came out, taking his friend from his arms and into a room.

He watched from the window as they got a defibrillator out and charged it, before placing it on the boy's chest, making him spring up from the bed with the shock before falling back down, still as a corpse.

A nurse blocked his view, pulling the curtains shut in the room.

He collapsed on the floor, sitting on his knees as he cried his eyes out, staring at the blood soaking his hands, Hyunjin's blood. Arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Chan wailed into their chest, taking in his mates honey scent as the other's shoulders shook. 

He blurrily saw Changbin to his right throwing a chair onto the floor, screaming out in a rage with hands in his hair as nurses yelled at him before he got tackled by a security guard.

Chan closed his eyes and prayed, his neck pulsing in pain at the fading life of a pack member. He prayed that everything would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just did a lil google search and apparently non-aussies see cunt as a rlly taboo and evil word? So imma just say, non-aussies pls dont be offended or anything by me using it aha, its a very normal word for us aussies (and brits too maybe?) its rlly not that much of an offensive word here, we use it a lot to compliment and towards friends, but yes it can be used as an insult.  
> Oh my gosh this chapter was a rollercoaster lmao, I just keep putting ma bois through so much. Hey but at least we got to meet Jeongin! (and technically woochanbin too) Lets hope innie keeps sungie safe~ Wonder what will happen next heh? ;>


	4. 3. Tumbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long, I know I said I'd update soon, and I was going to, but then I went through some extremely stressful things irl and it took me a while to get back on my feet and start writing again.  
> Also I just uploaded another skz fic, it currently has 2 chapters. It's based on one of my favourite video games; Skyrim. Here's the link if anyone wants to read it :D https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400684/chapters/66968593 
> 
> Make sure you've checked the tags cause shit rlly goes down from here on  
> I'm going to say this; these are fictional characters just based on the members, they aren't real. I do not condone anything in my stories. This is a fictional story about going through bad shit and recovery, it isn't supposed to be rainbow and sunshine. If you cannot handle heavy things then leave now. Please don't come attacking me in the comments, tags are there for a reason.  
> Also I've made it so instead of needing to just bite each other during intercourse to become mates, the omega needs to be on heat as well.  
> If you haven't noticed already, W00jin has now been completely removed from this story, if you see I've forgotten him anywhere, please let me know so I can fix that.  
> Now onto my new OC, his names Mai Shu-hui (ma-ei shoo-hwey), yes I made him Chinese. If you want to get a certain someones face out of your head and imagine someone else with Shuhui's face, then imagine Inseong from SF9, cause I feel like Shuhui would look like him.

The large spiked fortress looked very intimidating, Jisung had to crane his neck back to see all of it. He could make out black figures walking along the top, guards he guessed.

He looked back down when he heard shouting, watching as the lead alpha walked up to two dogs stationed at the front of the large wooden gate and began talking. They looked like Great Danes.

The wolf tried to focus on the reassuring presence beside him, Jeongin's short-haired flank lightly touching his much fluffier one, their tails brushing together. But the heavyweight and pounding in his chest wouldn't let him; his heart was thumping hard against his ribcage. He couldn't calm down. The end of the line was right in front of him; once he went inside those walls, he may never come back out, he had no idea what was in store for him.

He was happy they all shifted back into their animal forms; he didn't feel comfortable or safe as a human with these dogs at all. He still didn't feel safe as a wolf either, but he at least felt like he stood a chance, even if he'd probably end up being overpowered a second time. Being an omega sucked.

Jisung felt eyes on him; he raised his head until he met with a twin pair of dark amber eyes, piercing straight through him, he felt his eyes drop instantly, a whimper bubbling up in his throat at the power in that gaze; The two Great Danes were staring past the Rottweiler and right at him, they were almost as big as Hyunjin. The one on the left seemed to be sizing him up, his narrowed eyes examining him with great concentration before he lifted his head back and let out a deep, loud bark, startling the little wolf.  
The massive gates slowly crept open, creaking heavily as their weight was moved. The omega winced at the sound, ears straining back to block out the painful noise as it swung open fully.

A light nudge from Jeongin to his shoulder made him shakily move forward, following the others into the... village? It was a somewhat large village; little huts lined up along the dirt road they were walking along. Children ran around playing, chasing each other giggling, their mother's watchful gazes following them as they began about their daily lives. Some seemed to be doing laundry, others carrying food around. They all seemed... happy.

He turned to the ginger dog beside him, "Why... do they look so calm and... joyful?" He had expected depressed omegas, all miserable and wanting to escape, and he did NOT expect children. Maybe he would be ok?

Jeongin gave him a sad smile and shook his head, "I'm sorry Jisung, I'm not allowed to talk about the rest of the pack to newcomers until they've gone through the..." His smile faltered, "...ceremony."

He said 'Ceremony' strangely. Jisung cocked his head in confusion, wide innocent eyes gazing up at the slightly larger canine, "Ceremony?"

Jeongin looked him dead in the eyes with the most pained expression Jisung has probably ever seen on someone's face. Jisung gulped, ears pinned to the back of his head, his tail tucking into his stomach, he opened his mouth to ask the question, "What... exactly happens in this ceremony... Jeongin?"

"It's better if you don't know..." The dog mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Jisung.

The wolf couldn't help the sick feeling that settled in his stomach at the others words. But before he could ask any more questions, they were suddenly stopping. He gazed around, looking at their new surroundings, they had walked past the kids and omegas, and into an area past the huts with levelled, grassless ground. There was what looked like a horse shed in a ditch on one side, and a large makeshift pool on the other.

He was suddenly being pushed forward none too gently, Jisung yelped, looking behind him at the unfamiliar dog glaring down at him. He began stumbling along as he searched with his eyes behind him for Jeongin, finding him back talking to the Rottie.

Jisung whimpered, wanting his source of safety and comfort to come back.

He was shoved down into the ditch of the shed, feeling immediately uncomfortable with the way it was set up. Hay littered the hard, dirt ground, and the only cover from the cold and wind was the back wall, and some beams keeping the ceiling up.

Jisung noticed something shiny in the centre of the wall; he narrowed his eyes until he realised what it was. A long chain with a collar at the end. He frowned, looking to his left inside the long shed. Each wall, separated by a beam, had a chain. He felt a lump form in his throat when he noticed the dark forms connected to each chain, the shade casting the other prisoners in shadows.

A harsh shove made him jump forward and away from the touch, scooting to the back of the shed and hiding in its corner. The dog gazed down at him, red glare hard as he scoffed, Jisung whined, lowering his head and tucking his tail to his belly. The other canine ignored him, shifting and grabbing his scruff, causing the omega wolf to yelp and try to scamper away, but the alpha only held on tighter. Jisung heart pounded in his ears, what did he want, why was he touching him? Where was Jeongin he needed Jeongin-

Cold metal-encased his throat and Jisung froze, feeling shivers go down his spine at the contact. The alpha dog let him go and didn’t give him a second glance before he left. Jisung slowly sat up, but a heavyweight around his neck made it hard to move. He realised belatedly that the other had placed the metal collar around his neck. 

Jisung laid down, resting his chin on his front paws as he felt his sore muscles finally able to relax. He stared past the tips of his dirty paws, watching the inhabitants of the village bustle around happily, performing daily tasks and talking amongst themselves as if they didn't have a bunch of people chained to a horse stable a couple of metres to their right. With a resigned sigh, he closed his eyes as he felt his body giving in to exhaustion, drifting off to a deep sleep where he could finally feel at peace.

"Jisung?" Jisung groaned, willing the annoying noise to go away.

"Jisung?" He furrowed his brows, wasn't that his name...? "JISUNG" The said boy's eyes snapped open instantly, head up with his ears alerted.

"Jisung?"

The voice called again, sounding oddly familiar, Jisung knew that voice. He stood up, whipping his head around, "Hello??"

The voice didn't answer, Jisung whined in the back of his throat, stepping foreword until a heavy tug on his throat made him stop, he looked back at the chains on the wall, feeling his hope diminish.

"Jisung, where are you?" Jisung snapped his head foreword, heart thundering in his chest, he _knew_ that voice.

"Who is that?" He yelled out.

"Come here Jisung" He gulped, looking around, noticing how the stables were weirdly deserted. He looked back at the chains, debating whether he could somehow break it.

"JISUNG!" The voice shattered his ears in a scream. Jisung snapped his head around to where the voice came from, his vision tunnelling into the glowing orange fur of a figure, some kind of animal, standing down near the entrance to the courtyard.

"Who are you?"

Laughter.

He knew that laugh.

The orange furred creature turned with a grin, skipping away, "C'mon Sungie~"

"NO COMEBACK!" He pulled foreword against the chains, flipping around so his front faced the chained wall, and pulled as hard as he could, he could feel his neck tightening impossibly so, his air getting cut off with a gasp. But he couldn't stop. With one last fierce tug, the collar popped off and fell on the dirt. Jisung turned and sprinted after them, across the stable area, and into the empty village before skidding to a halt. He whipped his head around, searching for the stranger.

"Here Jisung, come" The voice whispered beside his ear, making him shiver, but the figure was ahead of him in the distance, standing tall through the trees. Its glowing orange body a stark difference to the dark trees surrounding it. Jisung breathed in shakily before he took off after it. The figure turned and ran, sprinting away.

"WAIT, DONT GO!" He cried, picking up his pace as he tried to follow it through the thick brush.

"You need to be faster." The voice whispered in the wind, tickling his ear.

"I'm trying!" Before he knew it he'd ended up lost deep in the forest, he stopped, panting, looking around warily, "Hello? Where did you go?" No answer, the dark trees around him were deathly silent. The eerie darkness behind each tree seemed to grow and move, making Jisung began to panic. He backed up before he bumped into something behind him, twirling around in alert, a scream ripped itself from his throat when he took in the sight before him.

"What? You look scared Jisung." The voice deepened, turning into a crackly growl.

He choked on his tears and saliva as he backed up, shakily, body trembling. The mangled and disfigured body of his best friend stood tall in his animal form in front of him, half his face ripped off with his skull showing, his eyes gouged out.

Those blood pooled eyes glistened with mirth as they stared back at him, "You shouldn't be, after all, **you did this to me Jisung**."

"No.." he choked, shifting and falling to his knees.

"You destroyed me, you left me for dead, you killed me"

"NO-" 

"If you weren't such a failure as a friend, if you weren't an omega, none of this would've happened."

He cried out, hugging his body as he trembled, knowing all his words were true.

"It should've been you instead."

He looked up with a gasp, but before he could even utter an apology, Hyunjin's disfigured face morphed into something horrific, his mouth melting down and dripping onto the forest floor, eye sockets deforming and opening wider until his face was stretched into a scream.

He lunged at Jisung.

Jisung bolted up with a scream as ice-cold water splashed onto his face and body.

"WOAH WOAH!" A firm hand pushed against his chest, holding him down on the ground as he struggled while crying out in terror. "It's ok! You were just having a nightmare!"

The wolf froze at the others words, breathing in heavily, he stared ahead dazedly as he willed his heart to calm down. _It was all a dream...?_

"I'm sorry about the water, the alphas don't like me spending so much time trying to wake you all up, so they prefer I just chuck water on you."

The other's words didn't register in his head as he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. The emotional distress of the nightmare catching up to him. Before he realised it he was bursting into tears, shaky hands grabbing onto the body holding him down as the other let out a surprised noise. He didn't even realise he was touching the other, the skin contact felt nice and made him unconsciously crave more.

The stranger calmly took him in their arms, sitting him up and into their lap as they stroked his hair. He hid his face in their neck, staining the collar of their shirt with tears and snot.

"It's ok, cry if you need to, it's good to cry, bottling up those emotions will just make you feel worse later on." Jisung didn't register the calming omega pheromones that wafted through the air, engulfing him with an intense feeling of safety and peace as his cries eventually turned to soft whimpers and sniffles. It was so strong it made him feel sleepy.

"There see? You're alright. It was just a dream."

Jisung leaned back from the others neck, his puffy eyes gazing down into two mismatched eyes, one a light blue and the other a light yellow. His own light blue eyes glistened in awe, mouth hanging open as he stared at the other in shock.

The omega had a knowing smile as Jisung stumbled with his words "Y-your eyes are so pretty."

He chuckled "Thank you, yours are too." A blush coated the wolfs cheeks at the unsuspecting compliment.

"You're Jisung right?" Jisung made a noise in the back of his throat, looking at the other in shock.

"Jeongin told me." He laughed.

Jisung ohed as he stared at the other.

"My names Seungmin."

The wolf repeated the name under his breath, getting used to the sound of it on his lips.

Seungmin giggled, "You're cute."

The shorter boy choked on his own spit before leaping off the other's lap and scrambling onto his feet. His face as red as a tomato. However, the clanking of chains made him turn his head, noticing the chain laying across the dirt, connecting to the collar around his neck and the wall. Jisung held onto the chain from his neck, staring at it blankly. He had been so distracted he forgot he was being held prisoner far away from his home and pack.

"Yeah... they do that so you can't escape until you've gone through the ceremony."

Jisung breathed in heavily, anger boiling over in his blood, "You all keep bringing this "ceremony" up, why can't you just tell me what it is?" He turned to the other omega, glaring at him.

The dog opened his mouth, shocked at the reaction of the other before mumbling out, "Jisung, I-I can't tell you that."

Jisung lurched foreword, grabbing ahold of the collar of the others red shirt and pulling him up so he was eye level with the wolf, "Why!? Are you with them? Are you and Jeongin working with these dogs?!"

This seemed to get a reaction out of the other as he growled low under his breath, whispering "Shut up! You don't know shit!"

Jisung barked out a laugh, "Then tell me the truth."

The taller boy sighed, pulling Jisung's hands off him before standing up and backing away. "The ceremony begins at dawn." The omega walked away and disappeared behind one of the huts.

Something shiny caught Jisung's eye, he turned, staring beside him at a large bowl of water that wasn't there before.

He couldn't see past the dog's heads gathered in front of him to see what they were all looking at in the middle of the courtyard.

Jisung had been resting in his wolf form in the dirt, the only thing he really could do, until a crowd had suddenly begun to gather, some humans, some shifted dogs. They all seemed to be staring at something that their bodies obscured from Jisung.

Suddenly two large dogs he didn't recognise appeared in front of him through the crowd, both with large ropes in their mouths, Jisung backed away into the wall, whining out loud. The pair of alphas ignored him and threw ropes over his body, pulling from each end, causing the thick ropes to tighten around his torso and keeping him still. Jisung began panicking; he thrashed, pulling against the bindings. A thread of rope was thrown over his muzzle, snapping his mouth shut hard and pulling him foreword.

Jisung cried hard out as they dragged him between the crowd, people moving to let them through. Eyes bore into him, watching, judging, but not helping. They dragged him to the centre of the dirt field and on the square metal flooring. They tied the ropes to four handles in the metal, tight enough that he couldn't move an inch and was forced to spread his hind legs far apart.

Jisung was gasping for breath; tears blurring his vision as he sobbed loudly. He watched as more people began to crowd around them, watching the commotion in curiosity as they whispered amongst themselves.

The wolf felt like a piece of meat under the gaze of these people; none seemed to have a lick of empathy for his situation and stared at him like he was a freak in a circus.

Everyone suddenly went quiet; Jisung's cries quietened down in fear. He startled at the boisterous voice next to his ear. 

"Welcome my people!" He whipped his head around and stared up at the huge boxer dog standing tall beside him. Jisung could tell instantly he was an alpha, the scent he was giving off was hard, commanding and made Jisung feel dizzy.

The large dog continued, "As you've all probably noticed by now, we have a newcomer in our midst, today will be their initiation ceremony to become a part of the pack!"

Jisung's eyes widened at the other's words, his tail tucking into his belly as his legs trembled in terror when the dog began making his way behind the wolf. _No..._  
"Once he has my mark, he shall be an official member of our community!"

Tears gathered in his eyes, dripping down his face and onto the metal under him. "No..." He whispered, wide, terrified eyes staring ahead blurrily as he felt a weight climb onto his back, making him strain his muscles to not fall flat on his stomach. 

Sharp teeth bit into his neck painfully, making Jisung wince as his wounds were reopened. The larger canine trapped the wolfs petite body with his hips, keeping Jisungs torso still.

Jisung didn't move his tail, even when the boxer growled into his neck in warning. It took every ounce of strength in him not to submit to the alpha above him as the growls turned more vicious with impatience.

Suddenly the teeth around his nape tightened unbearably until he felt new skin rip open and the dog's canines continue to tear into his neck. Jisung screamed and tried to get out of his grip, thrashing his head and body around wildly as he yelped in pain. He swung his head back and snapped at the alpha on his back wildly, fear consuming rational thought. However, no matter what he did it didn't seem to phase the boxer nor his restraints.

A grip around his tail made his movements freeze as he felt it being bent up and over his back, then held there. Jisung didn't have time to react before he felt it, something large and stiff shoving its way inside him, ripping him apart and stretching him beyond belief. A scream tore through Jisungs throat as the alpha began thrusting straight away, making him lurch foreword in an attempt to escape the burning hot object forcing its way into his fragile body. Pleas and begs tumbled out of his mouth without him even realising, the alpha ignored them and continued harder. The pain was unbearable. He felt like he was being torn in half. 

Eventually, his screaming died down to quiet sobbing, his lower half having become numb long ago. He hung his head low, ears flattened against his head as he breathed heavily through his mouth, his eyes drooping as his vision blackened. 

The omega's front legs suddenly collapsed as he lost strength, his hind legs being held up by firm hips slapping against his own. He was barely aware of the boxer shifting into his human form as he pulled out of the omega.

" **Shift** " Jisung whined loudly, ears pinning back.

" **I said SHIFT** " The alpha roared in his ear, Jisung felt himself beginning to shift on impulse, his omega side trying to appease the alpha to calm him down. 

He shivered at the cold prickling at his bare skin, immediately missing his long coat. Hands tightly gripped his hips, pulling him up and pushing his back down. The alpha quickly reentered him, making Jising cry out weakly. He rested his forehead on the metal underneath him covered in all types of bodily fluids.

With each thrust, Jisung slowly felt his mind clouding over, the pain and trauma too much for him to handle. 

The teeth around his neck suddenly disappeared, and Jisung thought it was finally over, until he felt the same set of canines clamp down on his scent gland, before sinking deep into his flesh, right to the bone as liquid-filled his insides and bloated his stomach. Jisung arched his back, choking on air as he held his breath at the agony streaming through his neck. He could feel his pack bond sever, a new one being created in its stead. The new one didn't feel nice.

And as the alphas member began to enlarge inside him so much that it tore his opening, Jisung's mind receded into itself, becoming numb and hazy. His vision blurred and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽


End file.
